Nickrz11 Plays Minecraft
This is a series that penguincamp created. It has spoilers, so if you want to watch the videos first, here they are. Spoilers Episode 1 The first episode is where penguincamp just starts building his house. He uses the texture "Precisely Portal". Episode 2 In the second episode, penguincamp tries to dig up dirt in his house, but then falls through the floor (he dug straight down!) and almost dies from mobs. When it is daytime, he makes it back up to the surface. He uses the texture "TrueAlpha". Episode 3 The third episode is really the fifth one recorded, but penguincamp didn't want to post the real third and fourth ones. penguincamp just explores and notices all of the skeletons in the lake. He thinks they are part of a kingdom called "Skeletonia". Episode 4 The fourth one is interesting. conn_creeper30 walks out from nowhere, and claims he thought he was on a mainland. penguincamp tells him that he has been exploring, and has found out that this is an island. conn_creeper30 decided to stay with him, and walks away, searching for sheep. Eventually, it gets dark, and they don't have six wool yet. They go out to kill mobs. Both of them die in a cross between a creeper explosion and skeleton snipe. The blown up area becomes the thumbnail for this video. penguincamp later goes mining, and falls into a trench. conn_creeper30 hands him a pick and dirt and saves the day. Also, they find out that their lake has a zombie spawner and a caved-in dungeon in the middle of it. Episode 5 In the second part of conn_creeper30 living with penguincamp, which is the fifth episode, conn_creeper30 customizes penguincamp's house. He adds a second floor for himself and decorates it, and penguincamp thinks he did a good job decorating. Episode 6 The two spot an island on the sixth part of the game. When they get there, they find out that there are NPC's everywhere and an NPC village. And next to that? A temple. conn_creeper30 goes in the temple and grabs the diamonds and iron from the chests. penguincamp then proclaims that conn_creeper30 may keep the diamonds, since penguincamp kept the redstone from the dungeon/lake. Episode 7 In the seventh episode, conn_creeper30 accidentally dies when he lights himself on fire. penguincamp grabs his stuff. When conn_creeper30 tries to teleport, penguincamp refuses, thinking that he has done that numerous times before and doesn't want to cheat again. But penguincamp's laptop starts to run dry, and takes a few minutes to plug in the charger. conn_creeper30 uses that time to cheat and teleport to him. penguincamp then teases conn_creeper30, saying he refuses to give his stuff, and draws out his iron sword. Then he gives it back. But steals his iron and makes a chestplate out of it. When they get back, they have a hard time, threatening to kill each other. They get into a fight and conn_creeper30, using his diamonds to make a sword, pwns him. Then penguincamp sneaks behind them and pwns him back. Eventually, it all adds up to a creeper explosion that blows up the house. Episode 8 In the most recent episode, the two fix up the house. penguincamp goes exploring and finds two new friends. penguincamp also makes a painting for his portion of the house. Episode 9 Episode 9 is a really crappy Christmas special, where penguincamp and conn_creeper30 exchange gifts underneath a Christmas tree. Episode 10 This is really crap, but it shows the second part of the series and a new character/friend, jminecraft19. penguincamp, jminecraft, and conn_creeper30 get off a plane and are in a city to celebrat New Years'. Unfortunately, everyone but penguincamp has to log off, so penguincamp celebrates it by himself, only making it more derpier. He posted it around New York's New Years (9:00 PM in his time) In the Future The Oringinal Ninth Episode The original ninth episode has not come out yet. penguincamp has had some trouble with uploading, and he confirms that he needs to clear his RAM memory from useless sh*t. But in the episode, one of the wolves starts off growling, and the two aren't sure why. So they leave the dogs to guard the house, and go mining. when the get back, they're gone. penguincamp and conn_creeper30 arren't sure how or why, but they don't think its because an enderman kidnapped and ransomed them. But with enough iron, the make an anvil and place it in penguincamp's room. But since conn_creeper30 hasn't been 1. Mining much and 2. Killing much, he doesn't have enough XP to fix his sword or rename a potato ___. Recently, when penguincamp tried to post it, it was too long for his RAM to handle, and his computer almost crashed. He then had to post the tenth episode. Scripting Episodes penguincamp wants to script his Let's Plays like the Yogscast. He wants the storyline to go like this: Keralasia The first episode of this is when penguincamp and conn_creeper30 and their friend celebrate New Year's. penguincamp and conn_creeper30 will then stay in the city for a little while. The city is actually based off of the server World of Keralis, the one where penguincamp met blackbombbird. After a few days, they will go back home. Survival Island In a soon-to-come episode, penguincamp takes a boat ride. It shows him in a later episode. He later figures out that he is lost and doesn't know the way back. He then comes across a small island with only one tree (Note: this is a different map) and realizes that it's getting late. He must live there. penguincamp isn't too sure how he will learn the coordinates to get back, but when he does, conn_creeper30 by then will have a whole bunch of diamonds and a decked out house, presumably made to pass the time whil he was gone. penguincamp isn't too sure if this will work though. The seed for the island is easy to remember (THE OLYMPICS!) but it's a 1.2.4 seed, so it might have changed over time. The Nether One day, after the Survival Island affair, conn_creeper30 and penguincamp have to go inside a nether portal for some reason. The world explodes behind them, and they have to survive in the nether. Later they find supplies to go back home. There, UV rays have taken over the world, and the two must live underground. The Underground The two will live underground. Penguincamp (talk) 12:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:series Category:penguincamp Category:conn_creeper30 Category:island Category:mainlands Category:Minecraft Category:dungeon Category:village Category:temple